five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's World Wikia
Welcome to The Five Nights at Freddy's World Wiki 'This wiki is the most informative encyclopedia on the new RPG Game based on the horror series Five Nights at Freddy's made by Scott Cawthon. Need help? See the founders: A Mystery Anamatronic, ADTMP. And the admins: A Minecraft Hazard, Freezeblade7997, Alex Finucane and Ligalig 960. OR See the full List of Admins. Welcome to the most informative encyclopedia on ''FNaF World!We are currently maintaining articles and files, and you can help! Please be sure to thoroughly read the [[Five Nights at Freddy's World Wiki:Rules and Guidelines|'''Rules & Guidelines]] before you begin editing. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|It's Out!|link=http://five-nights-at-freddys-world.wikia.com/wiki/FNaF_World|linktext=Check the Steam page! File:IMG_1391.PNG|Check out the latest|link=scottgames.com/|linktext=New teaser for FNaF World! TYIMAGE1.jpg|The Original|link=scottgames.com|linktext=Look at how it's changed! File:EVIL CHICA TEASER AND FNAF WORLD HALLOWEEN EDITION!|Halloween Edition!|link=Halloween Edition|linktext=Scott's pranked us again! This Wiki is about the upcoming 2016 RPG game by Scott Cawthon, based around his best selling series Five Nights at Freddy's. Instead of getting jumpscared you can create parties and go on adventures with these new Adventure Animatronics! Featuring the entire cast from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, this fantasy RPG will let players control their favorite animatronics in a an epic animated adventure! With 40 playable characters, multiple endings, multiple difficulties, and a great soundtrack from artist Leon Riskin, FNaF World hits the ground running and doesn't stop. Take control of Freddy and the gang as they set out on a quest in the world beneath worlds, a world that reflects the actions and deeds of the "flipside", where things have started becoming distorted and broken. Lead your team deeper into this digital world to find the source of these glitches and monsters, and restore it to what it was designed to be- a safe haven. But be careful, behind the curtain there may be something even more sinister pulling the strings... File:FNAF WORLD - Coming 2016 File:FNAF 4 MORE UPDATES File:FNAF 4 UPDATE TEASER!-1 File:FNAF WORLD AND STEAM UPDATES - NIGHTMARE BB!? File:FNAF 4 NEW TEASER - NIGHTMARE BB CONFIRMED!!!-0 File:FNAF 4 TEASER - NGHTMARE PUPPET CONFRMED File:FNAF World Teaser Trailer Fnaf_world_toy_freddy_full_body_by_jaogcs-d9a65xt.png Adventure_endoskeleton_3_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d99y74e.png Adventure_phantom_foxy_by_corruptedspringtrap-d9ae5n7.png Adventure_mangle_mangled_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d9aoi3p.png Adventure_fixed_mangle_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d99ydln.png Adventure_puppet_by_corruptedspringtrap-d9a0495.png Adventure phantom puppet by phantomfnaffoxyboy-d9a1vu0.png Adventure nightmare fredbear full body by joltgametravel-d9ag9zb.png Adventure shadow freddy by fanaticalpokeblack-d9ah2l2.png Golden froody by fanaticalpokeblack-d9ajt2k.png Adventure plushtrap by corruptedspringtrap-d9a027p.png Adventure toy bonnie transparent background by fazboggle-d99s7nv.png Adventure freddy transparent by fazboggle-d9a5e5u.png Adventure nightmare full body by witherman okami-d9awuq5.png Adventure withered bonnie full body by joltgametravel-d9a6i5e.png Fnafworld19.jpg Adventure fredbear full body by walrusmanart-d9aem3r.png Adeventure endoskeleton 2 full body by joltgametravel-d9945qb.png Adventure jj full body by joltgametravel-d99msxh.png Adventure ph bb full body by joltgametravel-d9e157v.png Adventure phantom mangle full body by joltgametravel-d9e8fk2.png Adventure withered freddy full body request by joltgametravel-d9e98w0.png Adventure chica full body request by joltgametravel-d9e4c01.png Adventure withered foxy full body request by joltgametravel-d9dgxgn.png Adventure bb full body by joltgametravel-d99qrq9.png Adventure withered chica full body by joltgametravel-d99bwdo.png Adventure nightmare foxy full body request by joltgametravel-d9ely7w.png Adventure nightmare bonnie full body request by joltgametravel-d9fv14t.png Phantom Freddy.png SpringBonnie.png Fredling.png Adventure endoskeleton 1 full body request by joltgametravel-d9hjfzp.png Adventure bonnie full body request by joltgametravel-d9hib8u.png 040.png Adventure nightmare freddy full body request by joltgametravel-d9hj3p8.png Adventure nightmare full body by joltgametravel-d9glcia.png Adventure nightmare chica full body request by joltgametravel-d9h1z6k.png Non dismanteld Foxy.png Adventure paperpal bb full body by joltgametravel-d9gmxzx.png Adventure paperpal freddy full body by joltgametravel-d9go1x7.png Adventure paperpal bonnie full body by joltgametravel-d9gnwgq.png Adventure Phantom Mangle-d9e8fk2.png Adventure nightmare bonnie non nightmared.png Want a separate app? Yes No Which GT FNaF Theory is correct? It's All a Dream It's No Dream/Lore/Timeline Blog posts Category:Browse Category:Pages Category:FNaF World